Typical paint spraying equipment employs an air compressor for generating the high velocity air flow required to siphon, entrain and atomize paint.
Typical paint spraying equipment usually retains the air compressor within a main housing for purposes of protecting the compressor against damage, preventing a user from accidently contacting the air compressor, and facilitating transportation of the unit.
Despite retention of the compressor within a housing, the noise level emitted by ordinary commercial air compressors makes it difficult for a user of the equipment to verbally communicate with others and can be audibly uncomfortable for those who must work near the equipment for extended periods of time. The primary sources of noise in a paint sprayer with a well balanced air compressor are believed to be the primary air intake port and the pressurized air venting port. An additional source of noise in paint sprayers with an unbalanced air compressor is believed to be the amplification of compressor vibration by the main housing.
Accordingly, a substantial need exists for a quieter paint sprayer having substantially the same performance characteristics as typical commercial paint sprayers.